Do You Trust Me?
by HollandMarie
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. A&J. Rosalie finally gives into her wish to be a mother, and Alice soon follows. But what happens when you add three human children into the equation? Rated M just to be safe. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Holy sassafras tea.**

**It's been almost a year since I started writing fan fictions.**

**And I realized I've never posted my first one ever on here.**

**So I will now.**

**This is post-Breaking Dawn.**

**A&J**

**:)**

**This was my first try, and I have to say, it's one of my favorites. Rough around the edges, but it still shines. In my book, at least.**

**So enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Alice's POV

I walked slowly down the aisle to the music. Jasper smiled at me from the altar, looking even more beautiful than usual in a classic black tuxedo. When I reached him, the ceremony started. We said our vows, and, finally, kissed.

The reception was short. We danced for an hour or so, then people slowly started leaving. I had seen this coming.

Okay, so I hadn't. The whole vow renewal had been a surprise. I hadn't been able to "see" as well as before because of Nessie. But I realized now something was up when Bella asked me if I wanted to go shopping. She _never_ wanted to go shopping. Ever. Then she took me to Charlie's and had me change into a floor length pure white dress. It seems stupid, even idiotic, to not realize then what she was doing.

The next thing I knew, Bella took me back to the house, telling me to walk in when I heard the music start.

Now Jasper was taking me to the car. "what about my stuff?" I asked as we pulled out.

"already covered. Bella said something about payback?"

Oh. Crap.

Jasper's POV

I turned the car onto the dirt path leading to the cabin. I could feel the excitement practically radiating from Alice, wondering what she was thinking. Why couldn't I have Edward's ability! Then I realized I was making her feel angry, and hurried to think happy thoughts. She calmed, and I focused on the curving road.

When we reached the cabin, I grabbed our bags and dashed at a very non-human speed to the porch. Then I unlocked the door and put down the bags, taking Alice in my arms.

When she looked surprised I said, "Threshold." in a very smirk know it all way. she let out a long "oh" and put her arms around my neck. I leaned to kiss her, all the while walking inside.

When we unpacked, Alice seemed to block my view of her dresser. She was hiding her clothes. I was very curious, but decided to let her surprise me. Next we went to the lake, sitting on the dock. All that we could hear, even with out hearing so advanced, was the call of the birds, the roar of the wind, fish causing ripples in the water. It was so surreal, and we were so at peace, I would be content here forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo.**

**Chapter two.**

**This chapter's kinda... Steamy?**

**Not really.**

**And a little OOC. Ugh.**

**Whatever.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

alice's POV

We walked slowly back to the cabin after the sunset, holding hands. I thought of the clothes Bella had packed, having a strange flashback of packing for _her _honeymoon. _payback_, she had told Jasper. Now that I think of it, all this lingerie would come in handy. I could surprise him with it.

I picked one of the more lacy outfits Bella had packed and walked into our bedroom. The cabin was small, with only a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and living room. Every room was the same color scheme as the house, different shades of white.

I could tell he was surprised by the look on his face. It was a mixture of shock, love, and fear. I had a hard time holding back a giggle.

"whoa! Where did you get that!" was the first thing he said. I let one laugh slip then, and he laughed with me.

I wondered if Bella had realized what Jasper and I would be doing on our honeymoon, or if she had just assumed. Maybe my talent was rubbing off on her. I suppose it doesn't matter _how _she decided to pack like she did, just that what she packed would come in handy.

It sure did.

Jasper's POV

I didn't realize what time it was until I saw Alice's skin glittering in the sunlight. It took all my internal strength to pull away from her. When she looked rejected I pointed to the window and said, "wanna go for a hike?" she nodded and hopped up to get dressed.

As I put on a black t-shirt Alice ran back into the room, wearing an orange sundress. We went outside, Alice running straight to her favorite trail. I followed, and we walked slowly down the ancient path. She kept pointing at a bird and saying its name. She knew every bird species in these woods.

Just when she pointed to a cardinal she stopped dead. I knew immediately what that meant.

"Alice? What are you seeing?" she turned to me with a look of dread on her face. "something's wrong. Everyone's future just vanished. Everyone. Bella. Edward. Carlisle. Esme. The whole family. We have to get back now."

we hurried to the house to get the keys to the Porsche. As I stomped down on the gas pedal Alice closed her eyes and put her fingers on her temples. A million different scenarios ran through my head. "are you sure the wolves aren't just blocking your view?" I asked desperately. "no. that's different. They just put a sort of barrier up. Like they put their hand over my eyes. This is for real."

dread filled my body. I pushed the car to go even faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Um... Not much to say.**

**Just read?**

**Thanks.  
**

**:)  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Alice's POV

We parked in the driveway, in too much of a hurry to do it properly. I ran inside ahead of Jasper, and found a normal everyday scene. Everyone was sitting around the TV watching the news. They all turned at my entrance, some mumbling hellos. Only Bella realized the expression on my face and came to stand next to me, Renesmee asleep in her arms. "Alice, whats wrong?"

"are you all okay?" was all I could say. I was shocked. How could they be here, safe and sound? "Of course! Couldn't be better!" I heard Emmett say.

"i had a vision.. you were all gone." I said, and everyone jumped up to stand around me.

"what!" was the general response. Just then I heard a sound I never wanted to hear again.

I heard my husband scream. (A/N No, not like a girl in a horror flick, duh! More like pain. got it? :))

Everyone ran outside, me in the lead. I saw a short, brunette vampire standing in front of Jasper.

The stranger turned to look at us and Carlisle asked them, "who are you?" in the calm voice he used for the patients in the Emergency Room.

Of course I already knew who she was.

Maria.

Jasper's POV

I stared into Maria's eyes. She looked to Alice. "is that you're mate, then? I'd expect her to be a little... taller?" I growled. Everyone reacted by crouching into a defensive position.

"Now, didn't I teach you that?" Maria teased. "Look at your eyes. I never thought you would be a vegetarian. Tsk tsk." she had gone too far. First insulting Alice, then my lifestyle?

I pounced at her. So did my family. Emmett and I had her pinned down, and everyone else was gathering wood for a fire.

Maria was long gone an hour later. The only remains of the fight was a pile of ashes.

"Do you think her army is going to come looking?" Bella asked, looking concerned. She put Renesmee on the couch so that she could sleep without being disturbed.

"I don't think. They're probably running around causing mayhem somewhere in Texas." I said.

"That's why your futures disappeared. She was planning on destroying our family. But why?" Alice said, looking confused.

"it's as simple as this. She was devastated when Jasper left. Her army needed guidance. She was planning on killing us and forcing him to return." Edward said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"so, you guys gonna go back to the cabin?" Bella teased.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice's POV

Jasper and I went to our bedroom. "Are you okay, honey?" I asked when we sat down on our bed. "Fine. Just a little shocked. I never thought I would see Maria again," He sighed. "let alone destroy her." I nodded.

"Don't worry. She was the one who came to eliminate your entire family. She got what she deserved." I said, sitting in his lap.

"that's not it. She insulted our family. She insulted _you._" he was getting angry. I tried to calm him down, saying, "She was trying to get you to see you deserved more. She was using your weaknesses."

"you're right." He said, then he leaned down to kiss me. "I love you."

When we finally left our room the next morning, we went hunting. Emmett and Rosalie tagged along.

"I'll get the bigger elk!" Emmett said, setting up a bet with Jasper. Again. It seems like things are back to normal.

I ran to catch up with Rose, and we started talking. "Guess what." she said, seeming more enthusiastic than I had ever seen her.

"What?" I asked.

"Emmett and I are going to adopt!"

At this I stopped dead. "What?"

"Emmett and I are going to adopt! We're going to go to an orphanage and adopt a child. Then we'll raise them as a human and change them when they turn sixteen." she said, positively glowing.

"congratulations!" I said, and I gave her a big, sisterly hug.

Jasper's POV

"You're what" I said, staring at Emmett as he tackled a deer.

"Rose and I are adopting!" he said, seeming very happy to say it.

"Whoa, um, I'm happy for you, man." was all I could manage to say. I managed to make up some excuse and ran back to Alice. Apparently Rosalie had already broken the news to her, and they were discussing possible names.

"Um, Rose? Can I talk to Alice for a minute?" she nodded and ran off in Emmett's general direction.

"What do you see?" I asked her, hoping she would be able to see past the film that Renesmee caused.

My hopes were in vain.

"Nothing. But listen. Don't worry, Jazz. They're definitely ready for this. Rose has always wanted a kid, and that alone will keep her in line." I couldn't help but believe her. She could be so convincing.

"When are they going to the orphanage?" I asked.

"Noon tomorrow." she said, and with that we went off to find Rosalie and Emmett.


	5. Chapter 5 to 8

Chapter 5

Alice's POV

Everyone surrounded the twins. That's right. I said twins.

"Elizabeth Lin and Drake Matthew." Emmett said, smiling ear to ear.

Esme and Bella were at the store stocking up on baby formula, while I helped plan a nursery with rose.

"Rose? Do you want tea pink or cherry blossom pink for Lyz's half of the room?"

"Cherry blossom. Tea pink is too boring."

"How about for Drake? Baby blue of sky blue?"

"Sky. Listen, Alice. I'm worried. What if the twins don't adjust well to our family?"

"Why wouldn't they? They will be raised surrounded by all of this, it should be fine." Either she believed me or Jasper and I had switched talents. We finished ordering the supplies for the nursery and went to help feed the babies.

We found a very strange scene. Emmett was holding drake, and Jasper holding Elizabeth. they were both feeding them each a bottle, both with a look of admiration on their faces. It was the one of the most precious things I've ever seen.

Jasper's POV

"I want to adopt." Alice said, sitting next to me in our room.

"What?" I said, shocked. Rose adopting I could understand, because she had always desperately wanted a child. But Alice had never even hinted that she wanted to be a mother.

"I want to adopt." She said. "I'd learned long ago I could never have a baby, so I did my best to get over it. But seeing that we could still have a child makes me want one even more."

"I don't know. Do you think we have what it takes to raise a human?" I was skeptical. What if I lost control like I had on Bella's birthday? One little slip up and it was game over. "Alice, don't you see? We would be taking a big risk doing this. What if the child bled? I don't know If I have the strength to resist." I said, looking down into her eyes.

"I trust you, and I promise you'll fine. I promise." With this she kissed me.

And so it was settled.

Chapter 6

Alice's POV

We didn't tell anyone where we were going. I wanted it to be a surprise. The closest orphanage was in Seattle, and to me the time couldn't pass faster. When we finally arrived, Jasper and I walked in holding hands.

The secretary had an employee show us a book of the children up for adoption. We eliminated everyone but two. Well, two groups. There was a set of triples, and a set of twins. We met them both, and I could tell by the look of jasper's face that his mind was made up.

We decided on the triplets. There was two boys and one girl. They all had jet black hair, the boy's straight, the girl's curly. Their eyes were a vibrant green, a color you would never expect to be an eye color. They were about three years old. Their birth parents had died in a fire when they were a year old.

We filled out several forms and renamed them. The girl we named phoebe Ann; the boys lee Andrew and Aaron James. I wanted names from the time that Jasper was a human.

Jasper drove us home while I supervised the children. When we got home the general response was shock.

Jasper's POV

the whole family crowded around us, their eyes on our children. Questions started flying.

"what are their names?"

"how old are they?"

we answered every one. After about twenty minutes we finally were left to settle. Alice made plans to build an addition to our room for a nursery, seeing as there was no rooms left in the house. Emmett and Edward volunteered to help me build it. Alice took the kids shopping for clothes. I could only imagine what she would get.

A week later the nursery was finished. Alice had divided it into three parts: one for each of the kids. Phoebe's was pink; lee's was yellow; Arron's was blue. They each had a walk in closet.

"a walk in closet!" I said when she showed me the plans.

"well, I want my children to look fabulous!" she said jokingly. She had gotten a wardrobe that would last at least a year, and the closet was barely half full.

Chapter 7

Alice's POV

"Are you sure they're ready?" Bella said, helping Jasper and me dress the kids.

"Of course. And even if I wasn't, there's no turning back now." at this very moment, in the downstairs of our house was the wolves and Tanya's coven. We had decided it was time they met the new additions to our family.

Just then Rosalie and Emmett walked in, holding lyz and drake. "are you sure the Denali coven can resist?" Emmett asked in the voice of a concerned parent.

"they are vegetarians, just like us. We shouldn't have to worry, but we should keep an eye on the kids anyway." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement, but their expressions were still ones of worry.

after we finished dressing phoebe, lee, and Aaron, Jasper and I went to our room to change.

I wore a red knee length sundress with long black boots, and Jasper wore black pants with a white sweater.

When we got back to the twins' nursery it was total mayhem. Emmett was trying to dress

drake while holding lee and Aaron. Rose was holding lyz and phoebe, but they were both crying. Jasper ran and grabbed phoebe while I got the boys. They calmed down almost immediately, thanks to their father's talent.

Once rose and Emmett had the twins ready we walked down the spiral staircase to introduce our new children.

Jasper's POV

It was as if a tidal wave of emotion hit me as I stepped into the living room. There was everything: love, hate, fear, curiosity, jealously (probably from Tanya), and most of all: happiness.

"congratulations! They're so cute!" I heard Kate say, then she hugged us, careful not to shock anyone. Next came Eleazar and Carmen. They only stopped to congratulate all of us and then went to stand in the back round. Then Jacob, billy, and charlie.

"it will be nice to have some humans in this house again!" Jacob said, causing charlie to cringe and billy to laugh. "But who would have thought you and Alice. Of all people!" billy said. Once again charlie cringed, probably because of his "need to know" status.

Next was Seth, Leah, and sue. Sue stayed a safe distance away, while her son hugged phoebe and gave the boys a high-five. Leah was the most surprising of all the guests, since she had always made a big deal out of her dislike of vampires. But even she congratulated us and hugged everyone before going to stand with the rest of her pack.

After everyone had been introduced, Esme, rose, and Bella brought out food for those of our visitors who ate. Once the food had disappeared, mostly due to the wolves, the various guests started to leave. After saying goodbye to the last few people to leave, it was far past dusk. We all went to our rooms.

After Alice and I put the children to sleep, we went back to our room.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Alice teased. I really hope we don't wake the kids.

Chapter 8

Alice's POV

Rhe next morning I only pulled Jasper off me when I heard an explosion coming from the kitchen. We both hurried to get dressed, and then ran downstairs. What we found was surprising.

Emmett was standing in front of the microwave, holding the door open. Inside it was an exploded baby bottle. Everything was covered in formula.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed when she was halfway down the staircase. He started cleaning up the mess, and the rest of the family went back to doing their daily routine.

Jasper and I went to check on the triplets. They were still sound asleep, thanks to the fact that their room was not really _in _the house, just connected to it. After we left the nursery I picked a book for my library and sat down to read. After about three hours I finished the book.

"Jasper? I need to go to the mall. You wanna come?" he smiled, and I took it as a yes. We left the kids with Esme and got into the Porsche.

As we sped down the street Jasper turned on the radio news station.

"And, on a sad note, the Seattle police chief has announced the reopening of a mysterious death case. The apparent accidental death of Alexa and Nathan Andrews in a fire two years ago is now considered a possible double murder."

I gasped. "That's the triplets birth parents!" I said, wide eyed.

The news reporter continued. "It is believed Austin Miller, twenty two, had a grudge against the family and set fire to their home. The only survivors were their triplets, who were just recently adopted. Miller is at large and may be after the children and their adoptive parents." I turned the car around and drove full speed home.

Jasper's POV

Alice and I ran into the house.

"Where are the kids?" I asked quickly, looking at everyone's shocked faces.

"Outside... with Emmett..." Rose said, confused.

"What's wrong?" Esme said, but I ignored her. Running outside, Alice caught up with me. When we got outside we were not relieved. Emmett sat there with Elizabeth and Drake.

"where are the triplets?" Alice asked in a whirl.

"I thought Rosalie had them." he said, and we both ran back inside.

"the. Kids. Were. Kidnapped." was all Alice could manage to say. Everyone jumped up to surround us. We sat around the dining room table while Alice explained. I didn't pay much attention until I heard her say, "This kidnapper isn't human. Hes a vampire." when I questioned how she knew she added, "I remember him from before I met you. He was the one that taught me how to be a traditional vampire." she seemed devastated. "he has a shield. It blocks my visions. But that's all it does."

"how can we find him?" Edward said.

"we'll have to track him." I said. But how? None of us could track well.

"or we could follow the kids' scent." Emmett said, sniffing the air. We all agreed on it and ran outside.

As it turns out, Emmett was pretty good at follow scents. After about a quarter hour, we had followed the trail into the part of Seattle that was full of warehouses. We stopped at the entrance to a rundown old factory.

"Everyone ready?" Alice said, and with that we opened the door.


	6. Chapter 9 to 12

Chapter 9

Alice's POV

Behind the door was an old employee lounge. I ran across the room, jumping over a coffee table. But I paused at the door, worried. Jasper came up behind me, grabbed my hand, and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, honey. No matter what we find behind that door, it will be all right." then he kissed me on the cheek. His encouragement was all I needed to push open the door.

"Alice! Long time no see!" Austin said, as if we were at a high school reunion, not an abandoned factory.

"where are my kids?" I growled.

"Oh, Alice. Don't get ahead of things!" He said, coming to stand next to me. Jasper growled, always overprotective of me.

"Now, Jasper. Calm down." Austin said. When he saw the surprise in our eyes from him calling Jasper by name, he said, "when I went to the orphanage to finally get revenge," his face twisted with anger at the thought, "They said the children had been adopted by an Alice and Jasper Hale. I hacked a few computers and found your licenses. That's how I recognized you, Alice."

I gasped. He was so calm about this. We had him surrounded, eight on one, and yet he was still set on killing the kids. We had already agreed we wouldn't destroy him unless we absolutely had to-Which I think might just be what happened.

"We'll make you a deal, Austin." Carlisle said, always calm. "You give us the kids, unharmed, and we don't kill you." even coming from Carlisle this sounded horrifying.

"Never." was all Austin said, suddenly serious.

Jasper's POV

I scanned the room for the kids. I didn't see them, but I did see the perfect spot to hide something. Or someone.

It was a caged in spot, probably where a piece of machinery used to be. It was in the far left corner, covered in shadows and a tarp.

I just knew my children were there. It was almost as if I could sense them. We _had_ to get to that corner. _Edward!_ I thought, getting his attention. _Look in the far left corner. That's where the kids are._

"why do you want to kill them?" Alice said, losing her grip.

"Revenge." pure. And. Simple.

"but their parents are already dead! They're mere children!" she said, and I realized if she could cry, she would be sobbing.

"You don't know how horrible it is." Austin said, his cover slipping. "every day I have this nagging voice in my head. Revenge. Revenge. Kill them. Its horrible!"

"I understand. But you will feel even worse if you do kill them. The guilt would destroy you." Alice said, seeing his weakness.

"You're right..." he said, finally breaking. "I'm sorry!" and with that he hightailed it out of there.

"Alice! Come on!" I said, running to the kids. Edward picked the lock on the cage, everyone surrounding the door. Alice and I ran in and searched through it. Under an old desk we found the kids, huddled together, their mouths duck taped.

When I eased the tape off phoebe's mouth she said, "Daddy!" and I took her in my arms.

Chapter 10

Alice's POV

We ran home holding our children. Jasper held Phoebe, while I held Lee and Aaron. When we got home the children were asleep. After they were in their beds, Jasper and I went back to our room.

"I can't believe Austin would do that. Kill innocent children for revenge?" I said.

"people will kill for almost anything. Just look at me." he said, sitting on the bed and pulling me onto his lap. I looked at the arm wrapped around me. I had never given much thought to his scars. To me they just made him more unique.

"that was different. You were forced to kill." I said, leaning against him.

"True." he said, leaning to kiss me.

After an hour or so of just sitting there like this I heard a child crying. We both jumped up, and Jasper walked into the nursery. After a few minutes he came back in with Aaron.

"Nightmare." Jasper said, and he sat on our bed holding Aaron. I went over to my bookshelf and picked a book at random. Sitting down next to the boys I looked at the cover. Nonfiction, just my luck.

I read through the book in a matter of minutes. When I looked up, Aaron was sound asleep in Jasper's arms.

"Here." I said, picking Aaron up and taking him back to his bed. After I tucked him in I checked on Lee and Phoebe. Walking into my bedroom, I found Jasper in the same spot I had left him.

"I'm not used to children who dream." he said.

"well, that's what humans do." I said jokingly.

"tell me something I don't know."

"Well, rats use chemical signals to make other rats feel what they feel." that stupid nonfiction book. {A/N I was reading Peeps by Scott Westerfeld at the time when I wrote this, and that was in it. I found it appropriate.}

"well then maybe I'm part rat." he laughed, and I laughed with him.

Jasper's POV

The next few weeks passed without notice. We decided not to put the kids in school, since we would have to move soon.

Alice and I were sitting on the sofa with the kids, Rosalie and Emmett feeding the babies on the love seat. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee were playing go fish on the floor. We were waiting for Carlisle and Esme to come so we could talk about where we would move.

"so, where to?" Carlisle said as they walked in.

"Denali?" Emmett said.

"No. it would be suspicious."

"How about Canada?" Edward said.

"i think we should stay in the United States for the time being. It will be easier."

"How about we just move farther into the woods?" Bella said.

"Yeah, that way were still close to the wolves and Charlie!" Alice said.

"But we have to stay out of Forks. It would be suspicious if ten years from now you run into Mike Newton and you haven't aged, Bella." Edward joked, and Bella punched him.

"And we can go to Seattle for anything we might need." Esme said.

The next day we started packing. We bought a plot of land east of Forks, and Esme was working on blueprints for a new house.

"why don't we have separate houses?" Rosalie suggested. "it just seems a little crowded with all of us in one."

"That sounds good." Esme said, and she started designing from scratch.

Chapter 11

Alice's POV

Moving day was a disaster. Packing the triplets' nursery took forever, and the whole time Phoebe wouldn't stop following Jasper.

"My little daddy's girl." he said, kneeling down to hug her.

After we had gotten the furniture we were taking with us loaded into the moving van, we all loaded into the cars. After a half hour of driving we had gotten to the houses. It was something like a neighborhood, but the houses were scattered. There was five different buildings: our home, Rose and Emmett's house, Carlisle and Esme's house, Bella and Edward's house, and a sort of clubhouse like building in the center of it all, which we would use for parties and family meetings.

Our house had two stories. It was painted a dull red with black shutters and roof. The interior already had furniture, all in different shades of brown. As we walked up the stairs to the bedrooms the kids ran ahead and claimed which room they each wanted. Their rooms were on the end of a long hallway, opposite ours.

After setting up the kids' rooms, Jasper and I went to ours.

"we better thank Esme for putting our room on the other side of the house." he said, chuckling.

"First thing tomorrow." I said.

Jasper's POV

The next morning Alice and I got up early to make pancakes for the kids.

"you're like a pro at this!" Alice said when I flipped a pancake onto the plate. she laughed, and then Lee walked in.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." he said, and Alice walked over to pick him up.

"you want some pancakes?" she said playfully.

"Yeah!" and she sat him down at the kitchen table.

"I'm gonna go get Aaron and Phoebe." she told me, and she walked with her in-human grace to the stairs and out of sight. I had just finished the last pancake when she came back. Once all three children were at the table we gave them each two pancakes and a cup of orange juice. As they ate we sat with them at the table, supervising. I hadn't realized it, but their scent didn't cause the severe pain I had endured for years at school. Of course it still hurt, but it was much more durable, and I ignored it for the most part.

"You want some food daddy?" phoebe said, and I looked at Alice nervously.

"no thanks. I don't eat." I said.

"wow, Daddy's magic!" Aaron said.

"Do you eat Mommy?" lee asked

"No." Alice said.

:Mommy and Daddy are magic!" they started saying. We couldn't help but laugh, and the kids started chanting it.

Chapter 12  
Alice's POV  
A week later I decided we should have a day out. Jasper and I packed everyone into the Porsche and drove to my favorite shopping destination: the mall! Driving to Seattle didn't take long, and I sang nursery rhymes with the kids. After three verses of Mary had a little lamb we were parked and getting out.  
"Jasper, can you watch Phoebe?" I said, knowing he would gladly. I held lee and Aaron's hands, and we walked, or in Phoebe's case, skipped, in.  
First we went to look at dresses. As it turned out, phoebe was a natural born shopper. As we browsed through the racks she would point at something, indicating that she liked it.  
After an hour of browsing, changing, and card swiping, we had gotten three new outfits for her, complete with shoes and accessories.  
Next up was Lee and Aaron. We got two t-shirts and a pair of jeans for each, along with tennis shoes.  
"How 'bout some lunch?" Jasper asked the kids, and they nodded. We walked to the car, contemplating where we would eat.

After three plates of chicken fingers and five minutes of "Mommy and Daddy are magic," we loaded everyone back into the car to go home.

Jasper's POV

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Alice said, sitting on my lap.

"Um, can you give me a clue?" I said.

"The kid's birthday!" oh great. Another excuse to throw a party. "we're going to throw a party next week!" I called it.

"who's invited?" I said, mostly to amuse her.

"the usual." she said, thoughtful.

"It's late. We should get the kids to bed." I said, trying to distract her.

"You're right." We picked them up and went to their rooms.

After they were sound asleep we went to our room to discuss party plans. Fun.

"so I was thinking blue..." I tuned her out. Something was wrong. Usually when she was party planning the happiness was overwhelming. Now she was strictly business.

"Are you okay, Alice?" I said, concern coming through in my voice. She nodded, but her expression gave her away.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"I'm just... worried. The kids are going to have to know eventually that we aren't human."

"oh, Honey, don't worry. This is different. They love us, and nothing can change that. When we tell them, they will understand. It will seem normal." I had thought this through as well.

"How are you so sure?" she said.

"they aren't exposed to other humans."

"Oh. Good point." she smiled, clearly relieved. "so, back to party plans!" this is the Alice I know and love.


	7. Chapter 13 to 16

Chapter 13

**I absolutely hate these chapters. When my friends and I made up the storyline, we skipped the kid's childhood, and instead went straight to when they were teenagers and young adults. So I had to kinda improvise the few tidbits of those years. I didn't necessarily want to skip it all together, so I decided to throw in the one twist that's in all my fan fictions: The Volturi. :) **

**I have Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, AND Bella Swan in my closet. Sadly, I don't own them and they're only made of cardboard. (My mom works at Toys R Us, so she got me the display thingie with them on it and it's in my closet. So there. :p)  
**

* * *

Alice's POV

The party was perfect. It was all blue: blue streamers, blue tablecloths, even blue punch. We dressed the kids in white, the boys t-shirts with jeans, Phoebe in a sundress, as usual. It was now late January, so and for the walk to the clubhouse we put the kids in winter coats.

Once everyone had arrived we started with the games. When it came time to hit the pinata, the kids were eager to take a swing. I'd gotten a flower shaped one.

First up was Aaron. After swinging and missing several times, he gave up. Then Lee tried. He hit something, but it wasn't the pinata. Emmett didn't even realize the bat had made contact with his knee until Rose elbowed him. Phoebe clipped it, but didn't break it. Since Rose's kids were two years old then, they couldn't hit, which left one person.

As we spun and blindfolded Renesmee, who was about six, she kept saying, "I won't hit it." she missed it the first swing, but got it on the second. It burst open, an the kids grabbed handfuls of candy and confetti.

"daddy! I hit it!" she said, running to Edward.

Next was cake. Each kid had a single serving cake to themselves, then we also had a big cake for the guests that actually eat.

After we sang happy birthday and the kids blew out the candles, the wolves practically devoured the cake.

Just like old times.

Jasper's POV

It wasn't until a year later that the kids learned the truth about us.

Alice and I were sitting in our room.

"Jazz, how are we suppose to tell them?" she said.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just straight out say it." Clearly he'd been thinking it over as well.

"That's probably the easiest. For them anyway." so we went downstairs to the living room where they were watching a movie.

"Hey guys. Can we talk to you?" I said. Alice grabbed the remote and muted the TV. We sat on the love seat, facing them.

"um..." I said. "how do I put this..."

"we aren't human." Alice forced herself to say.

"we're vampires." I said. The kids seemed to understand.

"Cool!" Lee said. Phoebe came over and hugged me. Aaron sat on Alice's lap.

Later that night, when the kids were asleep, Alice and I sat in our room.

"that went better than I expected." she said.

"I think they took it well." I said. She rested her head on my shoulder and for that moment I couldn't be happier.

Chapter 14

Alice's POV

-four years later-

"mommy!" Lee said, running to me. "I got a cut!" he held up his hand and showed a small scratch.

Blood. Not good.

Holding my breath, I carried him inside and put a bandage on it.

"There you go." I said, the scent disappearing.

"Thanks Mommy!" and he ran to his room.

That night I talked to Jasper.

"It wasn't hard like it normally is to resist. Could it be because we love them?" I said.

"Well, when Edward thought he had lost Bella he could resist her scent. Its the same basic principal." he said.

"At least we know we are somewhat in control now."

"you got that right." he said, smiling. But I only half heard him. I was seeing something else. Something that scared me more than anything.

I saw the Volturi.

Jasper saw my expression. "Alice. What do you see?"

"they're coming, Jasper." I said, my voice thick with fear.

He understood. "when?"

"Soon."

"We have to warn the others." We ran to the clubhouse, calling everyone to follow.

"What's all the commotion?" Emmett said, not seeing the look on our faces.

"the Volturi." Jasper said. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"What!" Bella said.

"They're coming. And soon." I said.

"What are we going to do?" Esme gasped, starting to pace.

"We're going to fight." Edward said.

Jasper's POV

"but how?" I said, doubting we could take on the whole guard.

"Well, that depends. Alice, who all is coming?" Carlisle said.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, and Jane." Alice said, closing her eyes. "They were in Texas handling an army and found out about the kids. They'll be here in a matter of hours."

"Bella, can you call Jacob? Were gonna need all the help we can get. And Edward, you call Tanya." Carlisle said.

As they took out their phones and dialed, we discussed battle plans.

"-Should divide into pairs, so you can watch each other's backs." Jasper said, his military experience kicking in. "we should start off with Jane and Alec, since they have the most practical skills, so Bella can drop her shield and focus on fighting." he looked to Bella. She smiled nervously.

"Then we will all divide into three groups and go for the others." he finished.

"Sounds easy enough." Emmett, always ready for a fight.

"How much time do we have, Alice?" Rosalie said.

"An hour." she replied.

"What are we going to do about the kids?" Esme said.

"someone will need to watch them." I said, turning to Renesmee. "Nessie, could you and Jake stay with them during the fight?" a wave of anger hit me.

"Why me! I'm eighteen! I could fight!" she said.

Jake and his pack walked in just then. He went over to her and said, "Ness, it would be safer, and I don't think I could bear anything happening to you." she calmed down, and slowly nodded.

"so, who wants to kick some Volturi butt?" Emmett said, and so the pep rally began.

Chapter 15

Alice's POV

Jasper and I walked out of the house holding hands. Since he was the fighter of the family we led. We had five minutes to prepare. Nessie and Jake ran to get the kids, then they were going to hide in our house, since it was the farthest from the only road leading to the highway.

"Everyone ready?" I said, and I could feel my family shift into a defensive position. "Five, four, three, two, one." I said, and they arrived right on cue.

"Well, is this the welcoming party?" Aro said in a mischievous voice. No one responded. Aro continued. "So, may I meet the new additions to the family?"

"we're sorry, but they aren't home right now." Carlisle said in his calm voice.

Aro saw something in his expression that made him unsure. "Ah, well, maybe next time."

"There won't be a next time, Aro." Carlisle said.

I could tell by the look on Jane's face she was trying her hardest to break Bella's shield.

"And what do you mean by that?" Aro said, his smile fading.

"We do not want you to come here and attempt to charge us with a crime we did not commit again." Carlisle said, his calm cover slipping.

"Ah, but these children know too much. They must be eliminated." Aro responded, no longer friendly.

And then all hell broke loose.

Jasper's POV

Emmett and I pounced at the same time. He tackled Alec while I attacked Jane. Our family ran to help, all except for Bella and Edward, because she was struggling to keep us under the shield without letting the Volturi in.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius stood absolutely still for a moment, then backed away to the absolute edge of the forest, eyes wide with fear.

"Aro!" Jane screamed, but he didn't react. Esme and Carlisle started a fire, and we threw our captives into it. I looked up to the three remaining Volturi and saw them retreating.

Emmett started to run after them. "Stop." Carlisle said.

"Why?" was the basic response.

"Enough lives have been lost here today. I'm pretty sure we won't be hearing from them again."

Just then Renesmee and Jacob came from the house alone.

Is it safe?" Nessie said, looking around.

"Yes. It's over." Carlisle said.

"Who?" Jacob pointed at the fire.

"Jane and Alec." I said. We stood watching them burn for an immeasurable amount of time. When the fire died we said goodbye to the Denalis and went to our houses.

"Daddy!" phoebe said, running to me. We took the kids to their rooms, and when they were fast asleep, sat in silence watching them.

Chapter 16

Alice's POV

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get in here right now." I said.

"Why?" she ask, but walked into my house.

"Because you a very big day ahead of you. Bigger than you could even imagine."

"All I'm doing is going to the beach with Jake." she smiled at the thought of her boyfriend. Little did she know that by this time tomorrow he would he her fiance.

"But you have to look fabulous!" I said, grabbing her hand and running to mine and Jasper's room. "sit." I said, running to the closet. I knew the perfect outfit: a blue sundress with matching flip flops.

"Try this on." I said, barely stopping as I walked to my jewelery box. I grabbed a blue and brown wooden bracelet and a pearl necklace.

"Aunt Alice, is there something your not telling me?" crap. How would I tell her?

"Well, if I tell you don't yell at me, okay?" she nodded. "last night I was talking to your parents when you were asleep, and Jake asked something."

"what did he ask?" she said, practically on the edge of her seat.

"He asked for permission to marry you." She looked at me with an expression of shock on her face.

I was afraid she might faint, but then she said, "what? Really?" I nodded and handed her the jewelry.

"Perfect!" I said, and then took her to the bathroom. "Now for your hair and make-up."

after an hour of curling irons, bobby pins, and eyeshadow, her cell phone went off.

"hello? Oh, hi Jake. Yeah, I'm ready. Pick me up at Aunt Alice's." and she flipped it shut.

"Crap! He's on his way!"

"Don't worry. You look perfect." I said truthfully. We sat in the family room for a quarter hour waiting. When we heard a knock on the door I jumped up while Nessie sat frozen on the couch.

"Nessie," I whispered, "If you need any help, text me." and I walked over to open the door.

"Hey Jake. Fancy meeting you here." I said, laughing shortly.

"Hey Alice. Um, is Nessie around?" I pointed to where she was sitting. He walked over, and she stood up. "See you, aunt Alice." she said, and they walked to his old Volkswagen rabbit holding hands.

I didn't get any texts, but when Nessie finally got home she can running to me.

"Aunt Alice!" she said, hugging me. She held out her hand, and on it was a square purple amethyst ring. "you were right! We were at the top of the cliffs on First Beach, and he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring!"

I hugged her and said, "so, are you ready to tell everyone?"

Jasper's POV

Alice called the family for a meeting. I wondered what it was about as I walked to the clubhouse. Everyone sat around the dining room table, all eyes on Alice and Nessie. I took my seat and waited for them to start talking.

"Nessie has an announcement to make." Alice said, and she couldn't hide the smile on her face if she tried.

"Um, uh, JAKE AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!" she blurted out. I felt a wave of shock, and then general happiness. Everyone surrounded Nessie with congratulations and hugs. Everyone, that is, except Rosalie. She stormed out with a grimace on her face.

"Aunt Rosalie!" Renesmee said, but Emmett held her back.

"Don't worry, Ness. She'll get over it." and he ran off after her.

Jacob walked in just then. "I take it you told them?" she ran over and hugged him.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Were going to tell his family. Be back soon." she said.

An hour later Alice and I were sitting in our family room when there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it, and found Nessie there crying. I tried to calm her, but it was too overwhelming of a sadness to stop. "Come in." I said, and she hugged me. "Thank you, Uncle Jazz." Alice heard her and joined us.

"Nessie, what's wrong?"


	8. Chapter 17 to 18

Chapter 17

Alice's POV

"Jake's dad... he doesn't.. approve of us!" Renesmee said between sobs. hugging her, I resisted the urge to kill Billy Black. How could he do this? I could only imagine how Jacob reacted.

"Don't worry, he will get over it." I said, remembering how Jacob had run away when Edward and Bella announced their engagement.

"No he won't! He never liked me and now he hates us both!" she cried, and I couldn't think of what to say.

"Where's Jacob?" Jasper said, and I think Renesmee was shocked by his concern. "He's in the car. We're going over to see Esme about building a house next to you guys for us." she started to calm down and I smiled.

"Thanks, guys. I guess I'm just over reacting again." she hugged us both again and ran out of sight.

I turned to Jasper. "how could he do that? He knew Jake imprinted on her!"

"Calm down. He's just over reacting, like you said." Why did I marry the one who controlled emotions, again? "You're right." I said, barely believing it myself.

We walked back into the family room and watched the kids play. Jasper was ecstatic when Phoebe beat the boys in a race, and then in arm wrestling.

"Looks like we have a little tomboy." I said.

Jasper's POV

"But I can't decide what date!" Nessie said, and Alice looked at her for a moment.

"Okay. What season?"

"Winter."

"What's your favorite number?"

"Three."

"Then its December third."

Renesmee was wedding planning with Alice. Again. It seems that there was always something that needed ordered or fitted. The wedding was a month away, and they were still making decisions. Was that even possible?

"Hey Jazz. Come here." Alice said, and I went to where they were sitting in the kitchen. "We need a guys opinion on this." and she held up a dress. It was dark purple with black accents. "What's that?" I said.

"It's Nessie's wedding dress!" Alice said, smiling.

"Well, it's beautiful," damn, that sounded unmanly, "but definitely not traditional."

"Since when is Nessie traditional?" she said with a laugh.

Chapter 18

Alice's POV

Renesmee was hyperventilating in my bathroom.

"Calm down Nessie. You're gonna do great." I said desperately.

"But what if I don't make a good wife?" she cried.

"You will make a great wife. You know that Jake loves you more than anything, more than his own life." Just then Jasper walked in. My savior!

I could tell by the expression on his face that he was trying to calm her.

"Thanks, Uncle Jazz." she said.

"See you there." he said, and walked out.

"Stay right here. I'm going to get your father." I found Edward pacing in front of his house.

"Come on! Your daughter's not gonna escort herself!" and he followed me.

"Renesmee, you look beautiful." he gasped.

"Come on, you can compliment her later. Right now you have to give her away." I rushed them to the ceremony, which was at a clearing in the forest behind Nessie and Jake's new house. I walked down the aisle to take my place next to Rosalie and Bella as a bridesmaid, and smiled as the march began.

The ceremony was short, and so was the reception. The pack cleared out the food in a matter of minutes, and in what seemed like no time, I was waving goodbye to my favorite niece.

Jasper's POV

Renesmee and Jacob returned two months later. They moved into their house next to us and life returned to normal, or as normal as our family ever was. But only for a few weeks.

I opened the door to see Nessie standing there. "hey, Uncle Jazz. Is Aunt Alice home?" she said in a nervous I-was-hoping-you-weren't-home voice.

"yeah, here she comes." I said, watching Alice walk down the stairs.

"Hi aunt Alice, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come on." she grabbed Renesmee's hand and they ran off to our room. I shut the door and sat with the kids in the living room.

I tuned out Nessie and Alice's conversation, not wanting to intrude, but I couldn't help but hear a very loud even to my hearing, "What!"

I ran upstairs and found sitting on the bed, Alice looking shocked and Nessie looking scared out of her mind. I could feel the confusion rising.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Renesmee's pregnant." Alice said.


	9. Chapter 19 and 20

Sorry guys! I've been so busy with school... I haven't gotten around to editing this. It's in such poor condition... I never realized how horrible my grammar and capitalization was at the time.

xD Whatever!

Here ya go. Chapters 19 & 20. When the story really starts getting started... Again. :D

OH! And I just found out... Renesmee, the Denali's, and all the witnesses in Breaking Dawn have been cast. Isn't that cool? (:

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

Alice's POV

"Are you sure?" Jasper said, concern thick in his voice.

"The test was positive."

"Does Carlisle know?" he said.

"no. I came straight here."

"We need to tell him. Come on Nessie." I grabbed her hand, said goodbye to Jazz and the kids, and walked with her to Carlisle and Esme's house.

"Hey Alice. Nessie." Esme said when she answered the door.

"Can we see Carlisle?"

"Sure. Come in." we walked in and waited for him.

"Hello girls." he said, and stopped to stand with us in the entryway. "You wanted to see me?"

"Um... We have a problem..." Nessie said, looking at her feet.

"Yeah... Um..." I stuttered.

"Whats wrong, girls?" Carlisle said.

"Um... We think Nessie may be pregnant."

"Well, let's see. Did you take a test?"

"Yeah."

"Well we should check, just to be sure." Carlisle and Renesmee went to his office and I sat with Esme. It took an hour for them to finish testing and come back downstairs.

"Well, its official."

"Congrats!" I said, and hugged Nessie.

"Whoa!" she said and ran to the bathroom.

"Oops." I said. When she came back I said, "Well, who do you want to tell first?"

"Mom and Dad." we walked at a human pace to Edward and Bella's house. We knocked on the door, and I was really hoping Bella would shield our thoughts. When she answered the door she did.

"Hey guys. Whats up?"

"We need to talk to you guys." I said, trying to look serious.

"Sure, come in." We sat in their living room. Edward walked in and I could tell by the look on his face that he was trying to 'hear' what we were thinking.

"Hey kiddo." he said, hugging Nessie. "h\Hey Alice."

"Hey. Renesmee and I need to tell you you something."

"Okay. Talk." he sat in a chair facing us.

"Um... you tell them aunt Alice."

"Okay. Renesmee is pregnant."

Edward's reaction surprised me. He smiled and hugged her.

"How long do you have?" Bella asked.

"Well, Grandpa thinks it will be the length of a human pregnancy, since it is only a fourth vampire."

"Okay. Nessie, you ready to tell Jake?" I said.

"Yeah. But I'm doing it alone."

jasper's POV

I was making dinner for the kids when Alice came home.

"Hey, where's Nessie?" I said.

"She went to tell Jake, but she wanted to do it alone. They're coming here later to talk to us." she helped me finish dinner and get the kids ready for bed. Not long after they were all asleep did Renesmee and Jacob arrive.

Jake was in a total state of shock. Alice ran over to Nessie and hugged her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little morning sickness."

"But isn't it a little early for you to have morning sickness?"

"Yeah, I think your right. I wonder if it has something to do with the vampire traits." Renesmee looked at her stomach.

"Probably. Maybe Carlisle was wrong and this won't be a normal pregnancy." Alice said.

"Well, whatever happens, we're ready." Renesmee smiled up at Jake, who was still shocked.

"So, ready to think names?" leave it to Alice to decide baby names this early. We sat at the kitchen table brainstorming for names.

"How about Andrew?" Alice said.

"No." Nessie shook her head.

"What about Micheal?"

"No."

"How about Matthew?"

"That's perfect!" Nessie said.

"Okay, now girl names." Alice said. After another fifteen minutes they had decided on Sabrina.

"Okay. So what next?" Nessie said.

"Now we wait." Alice said.

Chapter 20

Alice's POV

Everything was different now. It was as if I was in an alternate dimension. Renesmee was actually eating human food, and Edward was actually happy about her baby. Rosalie was being kind to Jake, and Jake had made up with his father.

Bella, Rose, and I were planning a surprise baby shower for Nessie. Carlisle couldn't use an ultrasound on her, so we didn't know if she was having a boy or girl. The party would be all yellow, since it was the middle ground of baby colors.

The day of the party came. Nessie wasn't due for another two weeks, but she looked like she was about to pop.

"what's going on, aunt Alice?" she said as I walked into her house and handed her a dress.

"You'll see." she put on the dress and I guided her to the clubhouse. I put my hands over her eyes and walked into the party room.

"Surprise!" everyone said, and Nessie was smiling ear to ear.

The party went smoothly. After we had partied for two hours Nessie felt tired, and we ended it early. Bella and I walked her to her house and helped carry the gifts. Once she was safely home I said goodbye to Bella and walked to my house.

Halfway through the night i got a call.

"Alice, um, we need your help. I think Nessie's having the baby." Jacob sounded desperate.

"On my way."

Jasper's POV

Alice and I ran next door. Jake answered the door and Alice ran to the bedroom. When I followed her I realized that the whole family was already there.

I stood against the wall with Emmett while Alice coached Nessie. The room was full of stress, pain, fear, and curiosity. I tried my hardest to calm everyone, but it was overwhelming.

An hour or so passed. The room was quiet except for Alice, Carlisle, Jacob, and Nessie. I stood absolutely still against the wall. Emmett seemed to be in a state of shock, and for once wasn't trying to make Renesmee blush.

I hadn't been paying much attention until I heard Carlisle say, "It's a girl!" everyone showered Renesmee with congratulations. She held her daughter and told everyone they were naming her Sabrina Marie.

"Rosalie, Emmett, will you be the godparents?" Jacob asked.

"Well, of course." Rosalie said, smiling bigger than I had ever seen her smile before. Now the room was full of happiness.

"She's so cute!" Alice said, and she was right. Sabrina had Renesmee's hair, and pale skin, but not nearly as pale as a full vampire. She had the same brown eyes as her mother and grandmother. She looked around at the faces of her family and blushed.

"Yes!" Emmett said. Everyone laughed, including Sabrina.

We stood there for a while, and then Esme and Bella left to get food for her. They came back with two bottles; one was blood and the other formula. She sniffed the air and reached for the formula.

"the first Cullen to eat human food." Edward said.

"Technically, she's a Black." Jacob said. We all laughed again.


	10. Chapter 21 through 24

**Hey! Yeah, don't get used to the constant updates. :D  
**

**I have nothing to say... So, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 21

Alice's POV

Sabrina grew at a human rate. She was strong and her skin was tough, her senses were advanced, and she only ate human food. By the time she was eight we were sure she was immortal, just like her family.

I was trying to convince Jasper to let the kids date.

"Never." he said for the hundredth time.

"Why not? They're eighteen."

"And I didn't date until I was twenty."

"That was over a hundred years ago. And plus you didn't date, you found me."

"I just don't want them to get hurt."

"Honey, they won't get hurt. And Rose's kids are already dating, they're seventeen."

"But that's up to Rose and Emmett. And where would they meet their dates?"

"Online."

"Yeah, cause that's _so_ safe."

I tapped my forehead. "I'd see anything."

He hugged me. "but your vision is so cloudy now."

"I'm starting to see past that." it was true; Nessie, Sabrina, and the wolves weren't causing me nearly as much trouble as they had.

"Well, okay... But if you see anything, and I mean anything, tell me." he surrendered.

"Great! I'm gonna call Rose!" I danced around the room as we talked.

"Hello?" Rosalie answered.

"hey Rose, its me."

"So what did Jasper say?"

"He agreed!"

"Excellent! I'll go tell Lyz to tell Alexander." she hung up.

"Alexander?" Jasper asked.

"Lyz's boyfriend. He's a vampire."

"What does he have to do with our kids?"

"Well, he has a brother, and Lyz wanted to get him together with Phoebe."

"And where does Alexander live?"

"Romania."

jasper's POV

"Absolutely not. I will not have my daughter date a Romanian." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"He isn't part of the Romanian coven that you know. He's a vegetarian."

"How can we be sure?" I said. She tapped her forehead again. Curse her ability! "wWell, I guess I'll just have to trust you." I was left with no other options.

"Perfect! Thanks you, honey. Phe will be so happy!" she hugged me.

"So, whats this mystery boy's name?"

"Claude Lupei. He, Alexander, and their sister Kate are adopted siblings like Edward and Emmett are."

"How did Lyz meet Alexander, anyway?"

"The internet."

"Oh, how did we ever get by without the internet!" I said, and we both laughed.

Chapter 22

Alice's POV

"Daddy said I can?" Phoebe jumped off her bed and hugged me.

"Whoa, don't knock me over." why did everyone have to be taller than me?

"Oh, sorry Mom." she smiled and let me go.

"And yes, your father agreed." I said. She smiled wider.

"If you like that your gonna love this. Claude, Alexander, and Kate are coming to visit tomorrow." her smile faded.

"T..t..TOMORROW!" she stuttered.

"Calm down, sweetie." I said. Not the reaction I had expected.

"I can't! I'm going to meet my boyfriend in less than TWENTY FOUR HOURS!" she was literally falling apart.

"Phoebe Ann Hale, calm down and listen to me." that seemed to work; she sat down on her bed and looked to me. I sat next to her as I spoke.

"Don't worry. I won't let my only daughter mess up on her first date." I hugged her.

"Okay, mom." she smiled.

"So let's go pick out your outfit!" I grabbed her hand and we ran to my closet. She stopped at the door as I went through rack after rack of dresses.

"Perfect." I mumbled, grabbing a black and purple everyday dress. I handed it to Phoebe and she tried it on, following me to the jewelry.

"Ooh!" she said, pointing at a spiderweb choker.

"Wear it." I smiled. That was one of my favorites too.

We picked a lavender bracelet and matching heels. By the time we were finished it was late.

"Go get some sleep. We're leaving at noon tomorrow." she ran off to her room and I went to tell the boys to go to sleep too, but they were already in their rooms. Jasper was sitting alone in the family room.

"Hey honey." he said as I walked into the room. I sat next to him.

"Are you ready for this?" I said.

"Ready for what?"

"for our kids to date."

"I'm ready if your ready." I smiled at him. I had a feeling we were ready.

Jasper's POV

"Everyone in the cars!" Alice said, and we all climbed into her Porsche, Emmett's jeep, or Rosalie's BMW.

As we drove towards the Seattle airport, Alice prepared Phoebe. I tried to focus on the road, but its hard not to listen.

"And if he looks you in the eyes, don't say anything. Just look back." she said. It was a good thing Lee and Aaron stayed home, or they would be mocking Phoebe the whole time.

We parked and walked towards the entrance. We didn't get far though; at the entrance there was three people waiting for us.

There was a short girl with long red hair. She looked to be about seventeen when she was changed. On her right was a boy, around eighteen, with short brown hair. The other was a tall boy, about nineteen, with blonde hair down to his shoulders.

"Elizabeth!" the boy with brown hair said in a heavy accent.

"Alexander!" she said, hugging him. Alexander turned to us. "Hello. I am Alexander, this is Kate and Claude." he motioned toward the others.

"This is my family, mom, dad, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Phoebe, and Drake." We smiled.

The girl, Kate, walked forward to Drake. I could feel the attraction between them. They smiled, hugging each other.

All that was left was Phoebe and Claude. The both stood there awkwardly, watching the other couples. Phoebe had never been shy before; actually quite the opposite. Whenever she had the chance to do something, she would go for it without a doubt.

Alice patted her on the back, and she seemed to have awakened from a trance. She walked over to Claude, and he smiled down at her.

Chapter 23

Alice's POV

It was adorable! The whole ride home Claude and Phoebe sat looking into each others eyes, not saying a single word.

When we got home our visitors went to the clubhouse, which also served as guest house. Phoebe, Lyz, and Drake went with them.

"I don't like him. His hair is too long." Jasper said.

"It's cute." I defended.

"It makes him look like a rebel."

"Maybe Phe likes a rebel." I smiled.

"Maybe." just then Phoebe walked into the house, smiling so wide I though she might be stuck that way. I ran over and hugged her. Jasper sighed and came to stand behind me.

"Hi dad!" she hadn't realized he didn't approve of Claude.

"Hi sweetie." we stood in silence for a few minutes, then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that's Claude. We were gonna go for a walk, if you guys don't mind." Phoebe said.

"Go ahead, sweetie." I said, drowning out the sound of Jasper's "we do mind."

"Hi Claude!" she opened the door and hugged him.

"Hello, Phoebe." he took her hand. She smiled to us and walked out the door.

An hour later I was laying on the bed reading, Jasper looking out the window.

"She'll get home eventually. Don't worry."

Jasper's POV  
O was half tempted to go outside and look for Phoebe when I heard something just outside the front door. Alice and I froze, listening for more.  
We walked slowly down the stairs. Alice pulled open the door. standing there on the porch was Phoebe, half hidden in Claude's arms. they were both too distracted by the kiss to realize we were watching.  
"Phoebe Ann Hale!" I said, shocked. she broke free of Claude and turned to face us.  
"Dad! Mom!" she was wide eyed.  
Claude hurriedly said goodbye and went back to the clubhouse, quickly realizing what had happened.  
"How could you!" she screamed, and ran to her bedroom.  
"What...?" I said. she was mad at _us_?  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Alice said, running after Phoebe.

chapter 24  
Alice's POV  
I knocked on phoebe's door.  
"Go away!" her anger was muffled by her tears.  
"Sweetie, can I talk to you?"  
"Mom? Okay." I heard the door unlock. Walking in, I found Phoebe sitting on her mushroom chair, hugging a pillow. her face was stained with tears.  
"Phe, calm down. I'm sorry your dad reacted that way. he was just shocked."  
"You have no idea how it feels! Claude will never talk to me again!" she burst into tears again.  
"Only a fool will let a little embarrassment get in the way of love."  
"How can you be sure?"  
"Hello? I've been married to your father for over fifty years." we laughed. "Now get some sleep. you can go apologize to Claude tomorrow."

The next morning Phoebe woke early, ate quickly, and asked for fashion advice. After I had dressed her in a black shirt with skinny jeans, she ran off to the clubhouse.  
"Jasper, do not freak out." O could 'see' Phoebe coming with Claude, holding hands.  
"Okay..." he seemed apologetic.  
Sure enough, ten seconds later we heard the door open. Jasper started to get up, but I held him back.  
"Wait until he leaves." After ten minutes of silence the door opened and shut again.  
we walked downstairs, and found Phe standing alone in front of the door, her hand still on the knob. She was clearly angry, but there were silent tears running down her face.

Jasper's POV  
The anger was overwhelming. Alice ran to Phoebe and hugged her, and I focused on happiness. It helped, but only slightly. O walked forward and hugged them both, shocked.  
"What's wrong, Sweetie?" I said.  
"I broke up with him."  
"Why?" Alice looked confused.  
"I don't know. It just seemed too perfect, like this was all a dream and I would wake up any minute. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost him any other way but this."  
"Oh sweetie, it's okay." Alice hugged her, again.  
"I'll be fine."  
"Okay. you want to go get ice cream? you need a pick me up." Alice asked.  
"Sure." phoebe said.  
I hugged them, and stood at the porch as they drove off.


	11. Chapter 25 and 26

**Hey, look, another chapter! :D**

**About halfway done with this one... I'm so sick of editing.  
**

**Butttt, it's worth it, 'cause I've got it all printed out and nice. (:  
**

**Whatever, tell me what y'all think. (I have to practice my southern accent for Drama... xD)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 25

Alice's POV

Phoebe and I sat on a bench while she ate her ice cream. We didn't speak; she was never one to talk about her feelings. There wasn't many people around, just a few teenage boys.

"Mom, do you think I made the right choice?" phoebe said.

"Whatever you think is best for you." she smiled. After she had finished the ice cream we got up to leave. One of the boys there came over to us. I winked at Phoebe and walked over to the car.

A few minutes later she came running over to me smiling. We both got in the car and she said, "His name is David, he's eighteen, and I'm going to the movies with him tomorrow night!" she hugged me.

Later that night I went to Rosalie's house.  
"Hey sis!" Emmett gave me a high five.

"Go away, Em." Rose was not happy with him.

"fine. I'll watch the game with Jazz." he walked out the door.

"hey Rose." I hugged her.

"hey Alice. Hows Phe?" we sat at the dining room table.

"She seems fine, but I'm worried. She already has a date for tomorrow."

Rosalie looked thoughtful. "maybe its a rebound."

"That's what I was thinking. But what can we do about it?" we thought for a few minutes.

"I've got it." Rose finally said.

"Great."

"You're having a Halloween party next week, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Phe is going to take her rebound as a date."

"So?" This made no sense.

"So, what if Claude happened to show up there?" she had a devious look in her eye.

"Oh, I see what you mean." we smiled.

I had a feeling we would be seeing much of David.

Jasper's POV

We walked to the clubhouse, and waiting at the door was David. He was dressed, ironic as it is, as count Dracula. Phoebe smiled and ran over to him. Alice had evil written all over her face.  
''What's the look for?'' I asked, and she just smiled. I had a feeling I would find out soon enough.  
The party started at dusk, guests arriving in various costumes. When Aaron and Lee showed up with their dates, they introduced them.  
"This is Shay." Aaron said, and the brunette girl standing next to him smiled.  
"This is Monica." Lee looked to the girl at his side. She waved shyly. After about an hour the party was in full swing. Emmett was DJing, and when he played a slow song I danced with Alice.

We watched as Phoebe made up an excuse not to dance with David, and he leaned against a wall, looking disappointed.  
When the song ended Alice grabbed my hand and walked across the room to were Rosalie was standing.  
"When?"  
"Soon." Rose said. Just then the door opened and everyone turned to see.  
Claude walked into the house. He didn't seem angry, just depressed. Phoebe looked to him and suppressed a smile.  
"Claude." She seemed somewhat dazed as she ran to him. He hugged her, and David looked confused.  
"Phe, who is this?" he tried to remain calm.

"Oh, uh… David, This is..."  
"I am Claude." he said for her.  
"And why are you here?" David asked.  
"Because of her." he turned to Phe. "I love you, phoebe." he smiled to her.  
"Will you ever forgive me?"she asked.  
"Of course. You only did what you did because you didn't want to get hurt. I understand."  
"And what about me?" they seemed to have forgotten David was there.  
"I'm sorry, but i just don't feel anything between us." Phoebe said. he understood and left.  
The music started again, but no one danced. All eyes were on Phe.  
"May I have this dance?'' Claude asked her.  
"Well duh." she giggled and he lead them to the center of the dance floor.

Chapter 26

Alice's POV

Phoebe and Claude were inseparable. They spent every waking moment together, only apart when she slept and he hunted. Jasper didn't particularly like this, and I constantly had to remind him she was a legal adult.  
Aaron and Lee were also in pretty serious relationships. They were in and out of the house all day with their girlfriends.  
On the last day of June, after the kids were asleep Rosalie and Emmett came over to our house.  
Jasper and Emmett played a baseball video game and rose whispered to me.  
"Alice, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me not to tell Phe." I nodded, and she smiled wide.  
"The boys are going to propose!" she could barely hide the excitement. I couldn't either.  
"When!" I grinned at the though; my daughter married!  
"The fourth of July During the fireworks party at midnight. They will be at the gazebo watching the fireworks, and the finale will be the cue."  
"How romantic!" I said a little too loudly; Jasper and Emmett turned to us.  
"What's romantic?" Jasper asked. Emmett smiled; he already knew.  
"Nothing, honey." I didn't want jasper to freak out again and ruin it for Phoebe.  
"It has to be something." he looked at me, trying to feel what I was feeling.  
"It's a surprise." I crossed by arms across my chest.  
"Oh, great." he said.  
"What is it? Don't you like my surprises?" I tried to feel upset. Unfortunately no one can fool Jasper when it comes to emotions.  
"No, actually I don't." rose could tell we were about to fight, and she practically pulled Emmett out of the house.  
"Jazz, it's nothing. I swear." by the look on his face he was struggling to stay calm. I mentally thanked the fact that it was impossible for him to calm others when he wasn't calm himself.  
"Alice, don't lie to me." I couldn't help it when he said my name, i went soft.  
"I'm sorry, Jazz. I just don't want you ruining it for her." I looked to the ground, afraid to look him in the eye.  
"Ruin what for who?" I could practically fell his stare.  
"Ruin Claude proposing to Phoebe." I looked him in the eye.

Jasper's POV

"what?" I said, shocked. My daughter, getting married at eighteen?

"Claude is going to propose to Phoebe." Alice looked scared.

"Isn't he suppose to ask my permission first?" I wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"It's the twenty first century now. Traditions are a thing of the past." I didn't say anything. Alice was right. "They belong together. No one can doubt that." she knew now I believed her.

"You can't blame me for worrying about her." I said.

Alice came to stand in front of me. "Nobody would blame you. I'm worried too."

"Then why are you trying to convince me to let this happen?"

"Because it's about time the kids get to be free, and see what the world is like when we aren't there to keep them from getting hurt."

Looking down at her and smiling, I said, "Let's just hope your right."


	12. Chapter 27 through 33

chapter 27

Alice's POV

Rosalie and I stood nearby the gazebo when the fireworks started. I looked to my watch.

"Five minutes!" I gasped. We walked over to a bench started counting down.

"Those dresses are perfect!" Rose said as she watched the kids dancing.

"I tried my best to tailor the outfits to the girls' personalities." Phoebe was wearing a floor length red dress, Lyz a short purple dress, and Kate in a black dress.

"Well, you did a great job." Rose smiled.

I looked to my watch. "One minute."

Rose stared up. "The fireworks should start right about... now." There was a burst of light and color from the sky. I looked down and saw Drake, Alexander, and Claude kneeling in front of the girls, reach into their pockets, and holding up three little boxes.

The rings inside the boxes were perfectly suited to the girls, just like the dresses. Rosalie and I had helped the boys choose them. Phoebe's had a red stone, Elizabeth's had a light lavender diamond, and Kate's was a diamond with two small pink accents.

I hadn't been listening for the boys to ask, but then I heard each girl stutter a response.

Kate simply nodded and smiled.

Lyz said, "Alex... yes!"

Phoebe looked to Claude for a moment, and then said, "Of course!" and hugged him.

The boys stood up and took the girls in their arms.

Jasper's POV

"Daddy!" I heard Phoebe yell the second she opened the door. I went to meet her, Claude, and Alice in the entrance way.

Alice ran over to me, while Phoebe stood next to Claude, clinging to his arm. I knew why. On her left ring finger was a ruby the size of a dime.

I forced a smile. Alice nodded approvingly, and the happiness radiation from Phoebe was overwhelming.

We stood awkwardly for a few moments, then Phoebe turned to Claude and said goodbye. He kissed her and walked out.

Phoebe stood in that spot for a split second then turned to Alice and me.

"Night Mom. Night Dad." she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

I looked down at Alice and she smiled wide.

"You didn't yell!" she was absolutely astounded.

"Well, what you said really got to me. It made me think."

"You definitely thought right." she laughed.

"It was either force a smile and just go with it or tell them no and hope they don't elope." I laughed and put my arms around her.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't let them get away with anything less than a traditional wedding." she had the look in her eye that told me she was planning.

"Don't you think Phe would want to be involved in planning, too?"

"Probably." she muttered.

I laughed. "You can start tomorrow, once she's awake."

"First thing." she grinned.

Chapter 28

Alice's POV

"Wake up!" I said, turning on Phoebe's desk lamp.

"Mom!" she said drowsily and looked to her clock. "It's seven A.M.!"

"There's no time to sleep in today. We have wedding planning to do!"

"Can't that wait?" she hid her head under the blankets.

"No, it can't!" I pulled her out of bed.

"Mom!" she whined.

"We need to get started! There's so much to do!" I took her hand and pulled her to the closet.

"We're booked solid. Dress shopping at noon, cake tasting at three, and flowers at five." I picked out an outfit for her as I spoke.

"Why are we doing this so early? He just proposed last night!" she said, putting on the clothes I handed her.

"Well there is so much to plan! Once your ready we're going to the clubhouse to talk with Claude." she smiled at the sound of his name.

"Okay, Mom." she followed me to the kitchen. Jasper and I made pancakes for the kids and Phoebe ate quickly.

"Ready to go?" I asked when she finished.

"As I'll ever be." she joked.

"Come on, we don't want to keep Claude waiting." We went over to the clubhouse and walked in.

"Anyone home?" phoebe called, and Kate walked down the stairs and over to us, smiling.

"Hi guys!" she said with a thick accent and hugged us.

"Hey, Kate! Where are you going?" Phoebe said.

"Rosalie's house. She's planning Drake and my wedding." she smiled and walked out.

"I wonder where Claude is." phoebe looked around. The house seemed absolutely deserted.

We walked throughout the house and looked around. No one was there.

"I wonder where he went." phoebe frowned. We decided to come back later, and as we were leaving, I heard a door open in the back of the house. Turning around to look I saw Claude walking to us.

"Phoebe." he said. She turned around and ran to him. He hugged her, and I smiled.

"Ready to plan?" I asked. They nodded and we sat around the dining room table. "Okay, lets get started. Date?"

"Hm... how about October?" phoebe asked.

"Fine with me." Claude said.

"Okay, what day?"

They both looked thoughtful for a moment, then Claude said, "the Thirteenth."

Phoebe smiled.

"Okay. What am I missing?" I looked at them.

"Thirteen is my favorite number." phoebe said.

"Perfect! Now... do you want a traditional wedding or a themed?"

They looked to each other and said, "Traditional."

I smiled. "okay. Indoors or outdoors?"

Phoebe answered immediately. "outdoors."

"Okay. That's about it for now." I looked to my watch. "ready to go dress shopping, Phe?"

She nodded and stood up. We walked to the door, she said goodbye to Claude, and we left.

Jasper's POV

"Does dad have to come dress shopping with us?" Phoebe whined.

"Yes. We need his opinion." Alice said.

"You do know I can hear every word you're saying?" I yelled from across the house.

"Yeah, I know!" Alice laughed. "Are you coming or what?"

"Be patient!" I said, walking into the garage.

"Finally! We're gonna be late!" Alice was clearly in business mode.

I laughed, opened the passenger door of the Porsche, and got in. Alice pulled out and drove toward Seattle.

The whole drive Phoebe was nervous. I could feel it radiating off her, in waves that I couldn't ignore. It didn't stop when we reached the store. If anything, it escalated to a near panic attack as we walked toward the entrance.

"Phe, are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine."

"Don't even bother lying."

She looked at me. "I'm worried about the wedding."

"Don't be. Your mom's planning; it will be perfect."

"Well there are some things Mom can't control."

"Like what?"

"What if I mess up? What if Claude realizes he doesn't want me?"

I needed Alice's help for this. She was already looking through the dresses.

"It will be fine."

"How can you be sure?" she seemed skeptical.

"I can see it in the way he looks at you, the way he feels when you are around him."

"Well... if you say so." she ran over to Alice.

I followed.

"About time we got started!" Alice said, holding up a dress.

It was a pure white halter dress. "It's perfect!" Phoebe said.

"That's what I thought." Alice said, and she looked around. "We'll be right back." they walked to the changing room. Two minutes later they came back out and stood in front of the mirror.

"Daddy, what do you think?" phoebe did a little spin, modeling her dress.

"You look great." I smiled.

"You think so? Not too much satin?" she looked at the dress.

"Not at all." she looked to Alice and nodded.

"Okay, go get back into you clothes and we'll buy it." Phoebe walked back to the changing room and came back out a few minutes.

We bought the dress and went back to the car.

The drive to the bakery had a very different emotional climate. Phoebe was clearly happy, and Alice was too, though she didn't let it show. I looked at them both and smiled.

Chapter 29

Alice's POV

"One more thing." I said, looking to Phoebe and Claude. We were at the clubhouse, finishing the wedding plans.

They both looked at me curiously. I took a long breathe and said, "changing Phe."

She cringed a little and looked to Claude. He looked to me and said, "I want to do it."

"Are you sure you're ready?" I said.

"Yes." the look on his face made me believe him.

"When?" I asked.

"After the wedding." Phoebe said. "I want to get married before I change."

I nodded. "Okay, looks like we're all planned." I stood up.

"See you later, Mom." Phoebe hugged me. I smiled and walked out the door.

On the way home I got a text message from Rosalie.

_I need your help. Come to my house ASAP._

I ran to her house and knocked on the door. She answered with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking into the house.

"It's Lyz." she lead me into the living room, where Elizabeth was laying on the couch, looking pale and weak.

"Hi, Aunt Alice." she said quietly.

I looked to Rose and she mouthed, _follow me._

_ W_e walked into the kitchen, and she closed the door behind us.

"Okay, before I tell you, promise not to freak out." she whispered.

I nodded.

"Well, Lyz is a lot like I was as a human. All she wants is a family of her own. So when she and Alex got engaged, she wanted to have a baby of her own. And she wanted to have it before the wedding, so she would be a vampire when she got married."

"But doesn't she realize the risks?" I asked, afraid for the safety of my niece.

"I talked to Carlisle about it, and he said that after all we learned when Bella was pregnant this should be safer and easier."

"But you're still worried." it wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am. She looks so weak!"

I hugged Rosalie, doing whatever I could to soothe her. "She will be okay."

After a few moments rose had pulled herself together and we went to talk to lyz.

Jasper's POV

My phone started to ring. Pulling it out of my pocket, I looked at the caller ID. Alice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Jasper. I'm gonna be home late." she sounded slightly worried.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well... um.. I need to help Rosalie and Elizabeth."

"With what?" I sounded slightly too curious.

There was a long pause. "Lyz is pregnant." she said quietly.

I gasped. "Oh. Okay." she hung up.

Chapter 30

Alice's POV

Rose was pacing. Lyz was sleeping. Alex was staring at Lyz. I was making phone calls.

After I had called Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle, I sat on the floor next to the couch Lyz was laying on, waiting for something, anything, to happen. An eerie silence engulfed us, the only sound was Elizabeth's heartbeat and even breathing.

After several minutes there was a knock on the door. I jumped up and opened it.

In walked Emmett and Carlisle, both looking slightly worried. I led them to the living room, and they walked to Lyz. She woke up when the questions started.

"How do you feel?"

"Are you okay?"

"Do you need anything?"

They kept questioning her for about a minute, then Rosalie stopped them.

"You're not getting anywhere doing that." she said, looking at Lyz.

"I'm fine. Just... a little.. weak, I think." Elizabeth said, her voice hoarse.

"Oh, right." Carlisle said, opening his medical pack. "this should help that." he pulled a plastic bag out. I sniffed the air, and felt a sharp pain in my throat.

"Someone get a cup." Carlisle instructed, and Rosalie hurried to the kitchen, returning seconds later with a plastic cup, just like the one Bella had used.

She handed it to Carlisle, and he slowly filled it with blood out of the bag. I watched, holding my breathe.

After the lid was fastened, Lyz took the cup. Looking nervously around at the circle we had formed around her, she took a sip.

The change was instant. Color started to return to her pale skin, and she smiled.

"How do you feel?" Alexander asked, kneeling at her side.

"Much better." Lyz said, taking another sip. We all smiled.

"So, what are you gonna name it?" I asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "That's Alice for you, always eager to plan."

I laughed.

"I think the name will come to us in time." Elizabeth said, smiling at Alexander.

Jasper's POV

"I'm home!" Alice said, dancing into the house.

"You seem happy." I said, putting my arms around her.

"I am now. Lyz's baby was giving me a major headache." she closed her eyes. "Well, it shouldn't be much longer." It was true. Elizabeth was due in less than two days.

I nodded, not sure what to say.

"I'm going to have to be at Rosalie's the next few days to help and won't be home much." she sighed. That's how it had been for the last month; Alice was almost always over there helping.

"Like you said, it shouldn't be much longer." I said. Just then her phone started to ring. She answered it, and listened for a moment.

When Alice hung up, she had a worried look on her face.

"Sooner than you think. Lyz just went into labor." she said, looking shocked.

Chapter 31

Alice's POV

I ran to Rosalie's house, barely pausing to open the door. I found a scene of total chaos. Alexander was carrying Lyz bridal style, Rosalie and Emmett at his sides, ready to help.

"Alice, go to Carlisle, tell him to be ready!" Rosalie said, looking at me. I did as I was told, running back out the door and toward Carlisle's house.

Esme answered the door. "Where is Carlisle?" I asked.

"he's at the hospital... why?" she asked.

"Because Lyz is in labor!" I said. She gasped.

"I'll call him." she picked up her cell phone and dialed. I paced.

A minute later, Lyz, Alexander, Rosalie, and Emmett came walking quickly into the house. Esme, who was still on the phone, pointed up the stairs and mouthed, "Carlisle's office." they ran carefully in the direction she had pointed, and I followed.

Alexander laid Lyz down on the hospital bed in the middle of the room. She seemed to be in severe pain, and was attempting, but failing, to hold back screams.

Several moments later Esme came into the room. "Carlisle's on his way." she looked in a motherly way to Lyz.

Carlisle finally got home. He came running, not even bothering to bring his car. "Everyone, back up!" he said, putting his medical bag down on a table next to the bed.

In a desperate attempt to distract myself from the scent of blood, I counted the seconds. 1, 2, 3, 4... It began to work, and my thirst became bearable again.

One thousand, eight hundred, and twelve seconds later Rosalie was holding her new grandson, Sammy, and Lyz was changing on the bed, Alexander watching her with pain in his eyes. Emmett was watching her, too. I smiled. Another happy ending.

Jasper's POV

Phoebe was unbelievable calm as Alice prepared her for the wedding. I was surprised, after how Renesmee had acted before her wedding. After an hour of preparation, she was ready.

Wearing the long white satin halter dress, her hair curled and in a bun with a tiara, Phoebe looked truly beautiful. The first thing that I thought when I saw her was that she looked like Alice had at our first wedding. Even thought technically she wasn't our daughter, she still looked a great deal like her. She had the same dark black hair, though she was much taller.

"Daddy? Ready to go?" she asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Come on. We wouldn't want Phe late for her own wedding!" Alice smiled and started walking toward the stairs. Right now on the floor below us was all of our friends and family, along with the Lupei's.

I could hear the music playing, and I watched Alice walk down the stair to take her seat. I waited with Phoebe at the top of the stairs. She was beginning to feel nervous. It was so faint I wasn't even sure if she knew she felt it.

"Are you ready for this?" I whispered when the music changed, cuing us to come.

"I've been ready for this since that first day at the airport." she said, smiling.

"Okay. Let's go." we walked slowly down the stairs in time with the music.

After I had escorted Phoebe to the altar, I sat down next to Alice. The said their vows, Phoebe's eyes filling with tears of joy.

When the ceremony was over, and the reception began, Alice practically ran to hug them both. I laughed quietly and followed.

"Hi Daddy!" Phoebe hugged me, her eyes still full of tears. I laughed again.

"Congratulations, guys." I said.

The reception was short, seeing as most of the guests weren't human. Afterward Alice took Phoebe to change into her 'going away outfit'.

After ten minutes Phoebe and Alice came back, Phe wearing a short orange dress with black shoes. I forced a smile. How could Alice dress our daughter this way? I shot her an angry glance. She rolled her eyes.

"Bye Daddy!" Phoebe hugged me for what must have been the fifth time that night.

"Goodbye." I said, smiling at her. She said goodbye to Alice and ran to Claude, nearly stumbling in the heels she was wearing.

They both walked to the car, with a storm of rice showering them. As they drove away, I smiled, and put my arm around Alice. She smiled up at me.

"You're not off the hook just yet." I said. We laughed together, watching our daughter drive away into the sunset.

Chapter 32

Alice's POV

While Phoebe and Claude were at Isle Esme on their honeymoon (Jasper was a little reluctant to let her go), I worked on their new house with Esme. We spent every day for the first week planning the interior. After that, we started building. All of the men in the family helped, and after another week it was finished. The outside was dark red and black brick, with a red door. We got the furniture just in time for them to move in.

Everything was perfectly planned. But nothing went smoothly.

Three days before they were set to return, I had a vision. Or, more precisely, I saw nothing. But it wasn't the nothing that meant they were dead. It was the nothing that meant a hybrid or wolf was involved.

"Alice? Alice, tell me what you see." Jasper said, gently shaking me.

"Its Phoebe... I... I think shes pregnant." I whispered, bracing myself for his reaction.

He was silent, standing next to me. For a moment we stood there, in shock.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, and I nodded.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" I could hear her answer.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she said. Jasper looked to me. I put my hand out for the phone.

"Sweetie, remember the story I told you about Aunt Bella and Renesmee?" I said.

"Um... yeah..." Phoebe was clearly confused.

"Well it looks like the same thing happened to you." I said.

Phoebe gasped. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Unless you're with one of the wolves."

She didn't say anything.

"Come back. Now." I said.

"Okay..." she said. And hung up.

I looked to Jasper. He was still in a state of shock.

"Don't worry. It will be okay." I said.

Only the thing was, I wasn't sure what I had just said was the least bit true...

Jasper's POV

My. Daughter. Was. Pregnant.

My first thought was that it was all a bad dream and I would wake up any minute.

But then I remembered I didn't sleep.

"They're coming home." Alice said, handing me my phone.

"Okay, good." I said, trying to get past the shock.

"We better call Carlisle and tell him to be ready." Alice said.

I nodded, and she dialed.

When Phoebe and Claude finally got home, we took them to Carlisle's house so he could check on Phe.

She was pregnant. But we didn't need to worry. We were prepared, as Carlisle said.

But I did worry. She was my daughter. That was what fathers did.

I think.

Chapter 33

Alice's POV

A few weeks passed. Phoebe was growing fast. Too fast. She was the size Elizabeth was when she had her baby boy, Sammy, in half the time.

"This can't be just one baby." I said one day when I was at Phoebe and Claude's house. Carlisle had just finished examining Phoebe.

"I agree." Carlisle said, looking at her laying on the couch.

"Maybe... Just maybe... Twins?" I asked.

But before Carlisle could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"I've got it." Claude walked over and opened it.

It was Emmett and Jasper.

"Hi Daddy." Phoebe said, smiling. "Hi, Uncle Emmett.

He smiled and they both walked into the house.

I turned back to Carlisle. "you were saying?"

"I think you're right." he said, looking at phoebe.

"Right about what?" Jasper asked.

"Phoebe's having twins." I said, smiling at him.

Suddenly all eyes were on her.

Jasper and Emmett laughed, giving Claude a high five.

"What did you do with her?" Emmett said, laughing.

I don't know." Claude said, looking worried.

"Well look at it this way. At least they're not triplets, like their mother and uncles." I said.

Claude nodded, still not smiling.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm fine." Phoebe said.

That helped a bit. He managed to smile at her.

I smiled at them. Maybe everything would turn out okay.

Jasper's POV

A few more weeks passed. Phoebe was due in three days. Alice and I were with phoebe while Claude went hunting.

"So what are you going to name them?" Alice asked her.

"Well I think for girl names Tally, and Amanda. For boys, Zane and Andrew." Phoebe said.

"Aw, cute!" Alice smiled and hugged her.

"What do you think of the names, Daddy?" she asked, looking at me.

"They're perfect." I said, smiling at her. She smiled, and put her hand on her bulging stomach.

And the she shrieked in pain.

Alice and I jumped up and were at her sides in a split second.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"They kicked... I... I think s.. something's b...br...broken." Phoebe stuttered in agony.

"Jasper, we have to get her to Carlisle!" Alice said.

I nodded, and picked Phoebe up gently.

Alice ran ahead and opened the front door.

We ran to Carlisle's house. He answered the door, and lead us to his office.

"Daddy, it hurts..." was the last thing Phoebe said before she passed out.


	13. Chapter 34 through 40

**So yeah, I decided to finish posting this thing.**

**Didn't feel like editing it.**

**This would be the end. **

**I have a sequel I wrote for my friend because she was mad at me about ending it, but I dunno if I should post it.**

**Tell me if you like it/want me to post the sequel. (: **

* * *

Chapter 34

Alice's POV

"We have to get them out now." Carlisle said, looking at Phoebe still passed out on the bed.

"Well, do it!" Jasper said, extremely worried.

"Okay. But make sure you don't lose control." Carlisle warned.

We nodded and stood against the far wall of the room.

I took my cell phone out of my purse.

"Who are you calling?" Jasper asked.

"Claude. He should be here for this." I dialed his number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Get home. Now. Phoebe is having the twins." I said. Plain and simple.

He didn't respond.

"Lets just hope he gets back in time." I said, hanging up.

jasper nodded, and then we held our breath.

Jasper's POV

Everything was going smoothly. The scent of blood was strong, but somehow we were able to resist it.

Claude got back in plenty of time. He sat next to Phoebe and held her hand. I could only imagine how hard it was for him to do that.

It was a scary thing, watching your daughter practically dying right in front of you. Even knowing she would be fine, I was afraid.

Finally, it was over. Carlisle handed Claude his new children.

One boy and one girl.

"Tally and Zane." Claude whispered, looking at Phoebe, starting to transition on the bed. He frowned.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." I said, walking over to him with Alice.

He smiled. "I know... but she must be in so much pain."

"Yes, she is. But this is what she chose. She wanted to be with you. Be with you forever." I said, smiling at Phoebe.

He nodded. I looked to Alice, and put my arm around her.

"I love you." she said quietly, looking up at me.

"And I love you." I said.

Chapter 35

Alice's POV

I listened to the beating of Phoebe's heart, fast as the venom moved through her body. Jasper, Claude, and I didn't leave her side for the next three days, waiting patiently for her heart to come to a stop, to leave her eternally nineteen.

Finally, her human life came to an end, and her eternity as a vampire began.

Phoebe's eyes fluttered open. We watched as she took in the room with new eyes.

The first thing she saw was Claude. He smiled, and she sat up, hugging him.

"It's so... different..." she said, and I hardly recognized her voice.

"I know it is, love. You'll get used to it." Claude said, still hugging her.

I smiled. Phoebe looked at us, letting go of Claude and getting up from the bed.

"Mom? Dad?" she said, approaching us slowly.

I nodded.

"Nothing looks the same..." she finally reached us and we hugged her.

"That's because your senses are enhanced now, sweetie." I said.

She nodded. "Maybe you should take her hunting, Claude?" Jasper asked, looking to Claude.

He nodded. "Come on, Phoebe. You must be thirsty."

"Is that the burning in my throat?" she asked.

"Yes." Claude answered, taking her hand.

"Yeah... Let's go." she said, and he lead her out of the room.

I smiled at Jasper. He smiled back.

Jasper's POV

Alice and I walked into Esme and Carlisle's family room, where Esme was holding Zane and Tally.

"Can we hold them?" Alice asked her.

"Of course. They're your grandchildren." Esme laughed. She handed me Zane, and gave Tally to Alice. Then she walked into the kitchen to get their bottles.

I looked at the child in my arms.

He had Phoebe's black hair and green eyes.

He smiled, and reached his hand toward my face.

I laughed.

"What the?" Alice said. I looked up at her.

"I could swear that tally's hair was black a minute ago." she said, and I looked at tally, who had bright red hair.

"She did..." I said slowly. Then, as we both watched, she closed her eyes, and her hair changed back to black.

Alice and I looked at each other in shock.

"Maybe that's her talent..." I said, looking back to Tally.

"Yeah, that's probably it..." Alice smiled.

After forty-five minutes Alice said, "They're on their way back." she had the vacant look in her eyes that I recognized as a vision.

"Okay. Should we be worried about Phoebe?" I asked.

"I don't think. She'll probably be like Bella was, nothing like a newborn. Elizabeth was." she answered.

I nodded. Sure enough, a moment later, Claude and Phoebe came into the house.

Alice handed Phoebe Tally, and I gave Zane to Claude.

They looked at their children for a moment, the smiled at each other.

"You have a very talented daughter." Alice said, looking at tally.

"really?" phoebe asked, smiling.

"Yeah. It looks like she can change her appearance." I said.

Just then she closed her eyes again, and her hair slowly changed to a dark purple.

Phoebe and Claude smiled at her. "Aww, so cute!" Phoebe said, kissing Tally's forehead.

Chapter 36

Alice's POV

Jasper and I didn't get home until it was nearly dawn.

"Finally! I can 'see' again!" the twins had been making the future cloudy. I had barely been able to see when Phoebe and Claude were coming back.

Jasper laughed.

"Oh shut up." I laughed, punching him lightly in the arm.

This only made him laugh harder.

I growled at him.

"Come on. You know I was just kidding." He said, putting his arms around me.

"Sure you were." I said, my voice thick with sarcasm.

He frowned at me. "I was."

Then I laughed.

"Good." he smiled and hugged me.

We heard the front door squeak open.

"It's probably Aaron getting back from his date." I said.

Jasper nodded.

We walked out of our room and into the entrance way.

Sure enough, there was Aaron, walking into the house.

"Hi, Mom. Hi Dad." he stuttered.

"what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"N-nothing. J-j-just tired..." Aaron said, walking up the stairs and toward his bedroom.

"Okay... goodnight." Jasper said.

"Goodnight, sweetie." I said.

"Night." Aaron said, we and heard his bedroom door close.

"Looks like his date either went really well, or horribly bad." I said.

"I think it went well. Did you see him smile?" Jasper laughed.

Jasper's POV

a few weeks later I got yet another shock.

Aaron and his girlfriend, Shay, were sitting on the couch in front of Alice and me.

"What is it you wanted to tell us?" Alice said. We had been helping Phoebe and Claude with the twins since they were born, so she hadn't 'seen' anything in the past few weeks.

"Um..." Aaron said, looking at the floor nervously.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well..." Aaron. Then he looked to Shay, and pointed at her stomach.

"She isn't..." Alice said slowly.

He nodded.

Alice gasped.

"When?" was the first thing I said.

"The night Phoebe woke up." he said.

I had a flashback from that night. I remembered the way he seemed to stutter...

Then something clicked into place, and it all made sense.

"Oh." I said.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

This time Shay responded, speaking for the first time that day.

"Yes. I've already been to the doctor about it. The test was positive."

"Okay." Alice sighed.

I looked at Aaron. "We will talk about this later. Right now I think your mother wants to plan." knowing Alice, I knew she would be the one to make plans this early.

This made us all laugh, making the emotional climate lighter, happier.

I looked to Alice, who had an evil smile on her face, on that I recognized as her planning.

Chapter 37 (this is the chapter you've been waiting for, Gina!)

Alice's POV

After a few weeks, Aaron finally proposed to Shay. The wedding was set for after the baby was born.

Now everyone was happy. Or so it seemed.

We were all away hunting. Shay and Aaron were in town shopping, and Lee, still being human, was the only one still at the houses.

I couldn't 'see' anything, since we were with the whole family, including the wolves and hybrids.

But I could sense something was wrong.

"Jasper, I don't feel right."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that something bad is about to happen. I can just feel it."

"Well, what should we do?"

"I think we need to get home. Now."

He nodded, we told everyone we had to leave, and ran home.

When we walked into the house, it was eerily quiet.

"Lee?" I said. No response.

We walked to his bedroom.

I looked to Jasper with fear clear on my face, and opened to door.

Jasper's POV

Alice gasped, and hide her face in my shirt.

I was shocked for a moment, staring at the scene in front of me.

Hanging from the ceiling fan was the dead body of our son.

I understood in a moment. But what I didn't understand was _why._

I looked around the room, and saw a piece of paper sitting on the desk. I picked it up.

I'm sorry it has come to this. I love you all, more than anything, but it was too much. I look at Aaron, with Shay and a baby on the way, or Phoebe, married with the twins. Here I am, with nothing.

No blood, no pain.

I love you all,

-Lee Andrew Hale

Alice was at my side again, crying without tears.

I held her close, saying nothing for a few moments.

"What should we do?" she finally said.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

chapter 38

Alice's POV

After Lee's death had been investigated by the police, and officially ruled a suicide, we had the funeral. We had it in Forks, and many of our old classmates attended. We told them that we were the grandchildren of the people they went to high school with, and they believed us.

One of the only quest I didn't expect was Monica, Lee's girlfriend.

"Hi, Mrs. Hale." she said nervously, looking at the ground.

"Hello, Monica." I said, trying to hold back the tearless sobs.

We stood there in silence for a moment, the she said, "I feel so guilty."

"Why? You didn't do anything to cause this."

"Actually, I did." she said quietly.

"how?"

"Well, the night that he... um..." I saw a tear roll down her face.

"That he did this?" I said.

She nodded. "Earlier that day, he had... he had proposed to me. And I told him no." she started to cry, and I hugged her.

"It's okay. You're not the reason he did this." I said it, but I didn't mean it.

She only cried harder and walked away to her family.

I looked to Jasper, the sobs starting. He put his arms around me, and I cried the dry tears.

Why had this happened to us? What sins had we committed?

Then I remembered all the lived that had been lost at our hands, and cried harder.

Jasper's POV

The funeral was the worst I had even felt, myself, not just the climate around me.

Afterward we went home, all of us silently mourning.

The silence continued when we got home.

Phoebe and Claude went to their house, and Aaron and Shay going to the one we had just built for them.

Alice and I lay on our bed, staring at the ceiling. I held her hand, giving her the strength to keep from crying.

We didn't move for hours. In some ways, I never wanted to move again. But I knew somehow I had to go on.

It wasn't until an hour later did something happen. And when I say something, I mean Alice had a vision.

"What is is?" I said, looking at her stare blankly into space.

"It's Aaron... there's something wrong with Shay..." she closed her eyes, focusing on the vision.

"Where are they? Can you see where?" I asked.

"They're at the hospital... right now." she said, opening her eyes and standing up.

We drove as fast as the Porsche could go to the hospital.

Chapter 39

Alice's POV

Shay Evans?" I asked the receptionist. She gave me a room number and I ran off toward it.

When Jasper and I walked into the room, we found Aaron pacing, shay laying in the bed.

"Aaron? What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's having the baby. Now." he said, stopping to face us.

I looked to shay. She was only four months pregnant.

"Something went wrong." Aaron said, and he started pacing again.

I walked over to Shay. "how long did they say?"

"About an hour."

I nodded. "okay. Are you ready for this?"

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" she laughed slightly.

I laughed with her, halfheartedly.

Jasper's POV

After an hour, everything was over. Both Shay, and the baby were fine.

Aaron was holding his new daughter.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Alice asked.

Aaron looked to Shay. "we were thinking Lily." Shay said. "Lily Lee."

"A beautiful name." Alice said, smiling.

Although Lily was premature, there didn't seem to be any long term effects.

It all seemed so perfect. As if we had all forgotten that our family had lost someone...

chapter 40 (final chapter)

Alice's POV

After we got home from the hospital, jasper and I lay on our bed again.

Jasper smiled at me.

I smiled back.

Somehow I was sure we would survive. That, even thought our son had killed himself, we would go on. When we were together, we could do anything. We were invincible.

~~~~~Author's note~~~~~~

First of all, thank you all sooooo much for reading! You have no idea how much it means to me that people all over the world have read something I wrote.

Secondly, I hope you liked reading. This has been a labor of love, without a doubt.

And last, I would like to once again give a special thanks to my friends:

Alice Cullen (Jerrica)

Gothic Sunshine (Gina)

Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black (Katie)

For without them, this story never would have been.


	14. SEQUEL

**So the sequel is posted.**

**I'm too lazy to link, so go to my profile. It's entitled: Don't Trust Me.**

**Easy enough?**

**xox HollandMarie**


End file.
